Bitter End
by Pickture
Summary: Twopart songfic. First: Time and Time Again by Papa Roach, second: Forever by Papa Roach. This story speaks of Will's and Elizabeth's relationship one year after their marriage. In the end it's Elizabeth with NO ONE. MUAHAHAHA!
1. Time and Time again

**Time And Time Again  
**-by F and F

Disclaimer: Don't own the lyrics, don't own the characters

Author's Note: My first songfic. The song is "time and Time Again" by Papa Roach. I think the story's okay. So there.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Yes I did it and I'll do it again  
__It doesn't matter if I am your best friend  
__I don't think so  
__You're not that smart  
__Over and over it breaks my heart_

Will sat alone in his house. He and Elizabeth had fought again. He sighed. She had walked out again. Will couldn't believe that after only a year of marriage, it was all falling apart. Elizabeth would shout insults at Will, telling him she didn't love him, telling him that it didn't matter. He had to get used to her little quirks, Will knew, because they would happen, again and again. He always seemed to take Elizabeth's insults harder than Elizabeth took his. She always seemed composed when she returned, always seemed to ignore the insults as they came flying at her. Will still wasn't immune. She broke his heart, every time they fought.

_The cycle continues  
__Time for your crime  
__The pain comes back in an ugly design  
__Her make-up smears, the tears that she cries  
__Over and over every night_

Elizabeth couldn't stand being around Will any longer. He made her heart hurt. Every time she looked at him, she would see his face snarling out insults at her. She would always act like nothing had happened, like he hadn't said anything to hurt her, when all those insults stored up within her would explode. Every night they fought. Every time she left. She ran to the forest and cried her eyes out. When she returned to Will, she would first go to her father's and freshen up, leaving no trace of the tears that had flowed down her face only hours before.

_Emotional swords slash my soul  
__And now the pain, it takes control  
__I think about you  
__I think about me  
__I think about the way that it used to be_

Elizabeth looked back fondly upon the first months of her marriage. They had gotten along so well, Will never expected too much out of her. She never expected too much out of Will. When the fights started, Elizabeth thought it was just a rocky patch, that it would go on for a couple of months and then things would go back to the way they were. She was wrong. These fights had been going on almost every day for the past eight months, getting worse and worse every time. Eventually, Elizabeth took to leaving when she couldn't bear it any longer, when she felt her mind ready to explode at the pain engulfing it. That was how she discovered the little, unused spot in the forest.

Another sob racked her body, but Elizabeth had no tears left to cry. She wished she could run away, but she knew it would break her father's heart, and she couldn't do that to him. So all she could do was sit piteously in the forest, as sob after sob racked her body, sob after sob until she was numb.

_I need a bottle, I need some pills  
__I need a friend and I need some thrills  
__A shoulder to cry on  
__A friend to depend on  
__When life gets rough_

Elizabeth wandered through Port Royal. She stopped at the docks, staring out to sea. The sea always helped calm her nerves. Then she saw a familiar looking ship. The Black Pearl. That would mean Jack was here. Jack would listen, Elizabeth knew, as long as he had some rum in his hands. Elizabeth was almost smiling now, as she made her way to the tavern, where Jack was sure to be found. Elizabeth thought that she, herself, could use something to drink.

_Time and time again  
__You'll think about yourself  
__Before you'll think about me  
__Time and time again  
__You'll think about yourself  
__Before you'll think about me_

Jack was sitting in the tavern. He was gambling with his crew. He was winning…of course, it helped that he cheated. He was pulling in fistfuls of cash, when he felt a slight tap on his shoulder. He looked to see who it was, and saw the tearstained face of Elizabeth Swann. _Turner, now_, Jack reminded himself. "What can I do for you, luv?" Jack asked. "Jack, please. Would you come with me outside?"

Once they had arrived outside, Elizabeth started to tell Jack about how marriage was going for her and Will. She told him of the fights, and the insults, when Jack interrupted her with the wave of his hand. "Listen here, luv, do I look to be someone who can resolve your problems? I am not going to pull myself into this mess. Will would get quite riled up if he knew I was even listening to you. I don't want to hear any more," Jack stated.

_It's like a fight every single day  
__It's always easy when you have it your way  
__Deep in my heart  
__In the depths of my soul  
__My selfish ways are out of control_

Will decided he wasn't going to wait for Elizabeth tonight. He was going to find her. He rose from his chair and went down to the docks, where he knew Elizabeth found comfort. Instead of finding Elizabeth, he found the Black Pearl. A dreadful suspicion came to his mind, as he rushed to the tavern to find Jack.

Turns out, he didn't even have to enter the tavern to find Jack. With Elizabeth. Elizabeth was the one talking, crying. Will stayed in the shadows. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but he wanted to see what would happen next. Jack waved his hand and then he started to speak. When he stopped there was an intense silence. Will chose this moment to burst forth from his hiding place. "So I'm not good enough then, is that what it is, Elizabeth?" Will spat. Elizabeth turned, horror and guilt written in every line of her face. "You think I'm too lowly? Not enough adventure? So you would run to this rum-soaked pirate instead?" Elizabeth started to cry, but Will was too furious to care. "So is it him you love? Are you certain he loves you back?"

"Let's not get me -" Jack began, before Will turned to him. "You are a dirty, selfish pirate. You are nothing compared to me," Will yelled. Elizabeth started to scream at him, unintelligible at first, before Will began to understand. "Will, you are a self-absorbed ass! You are not that important to me, to anyone!"

_I'm sorry that it comes down to this  
__I punch through the wall as I break my fist  
__Her make-up smears  
__The tears that we cry  
__Over and over every night_

Will had returned home. Elizabeth had left the area where he and she were fighting. Jack had managed to slip away somewhere in the middle of the fight. Anger and sadness raged war within him, and he broke down and cried. He didn't cry frequently, but tonight he did.

Elizabeth was also crying, out in the forest once more. She wished she and Will could work past this, but knew that it was doubtful it would ever happen. She cried and cried, wondering what Will was doing, wondering where he had gone.

Will's mind was going over everything he and Elizabeth had done throughout the year of their marriage, as the last of his tears went sliding down his face. Mostly they fought, he realized. With this thought, his mind began going over the fights themselves. Before long, Will was blazing with anger once again.

_Time and time again  
__You'll think about yourself  
__Before you'll think about me  
__Time and time again  
__You'll think about yourself  
__Before you'll think about me_

_You're so selfish  
__You're making me want to end this  
__Relationship  
__You're making me want to end this_

Will was shaking with anger as he stalked over to the bedroom. He got an evil idea in his mind's eye, and set about putting it to work. Now, Will wasn't usually a vengeful or violent person, but tonight, for some reason, Elizabeth had pushed him past the brink. She calling _him _selfish when _she_ was the selfish one, always running out, probably spreading her tales of woe around with the other wives. He tore up her pillows, burned her books, cut her blankets. He smashed her dishes and furniture, turned over tables and dumped out the wine. When he was done, he was shocked, and perversely pleased, at what he had done, but still there was anger locked inside him. Without thinking, he slammed his left fist into the nearest wall. He heard a loud cracking sound, and when he pulled his fist away, there was a deep impression in the wall. His knuckles, of course, were swollen and bleeding, but Will didn't care. He gathered what belongings he would need, wrote a hasty note, and left that damned house for good.

When Elizabeth arrived home three hours later, the tearstains and smudged make-up still down her face, she found the place a disaster, tables turned over, debris from various furniture scattered about, a large whole in the wall. Lying on the ground by the turned over table lay a note reading:

"Elizabeth,  
We have grown apart. I do not regret burning your books, smashing your furniture, destroying your home. You are as nothing to me. I will not be returning.  
Love,  
Will"

Elizabeth choked back a sob. How ironic he had used the word "love" rather than "hate". She made her way to her room to find it also a disaster, flopped down on the slashed-up bed, and cried into her torn up pillow.

_Time and time again  
__You'll think about yourself  
__Before you'll think about me  
__Time and time again  
__You'll think about yourself  
__Before you'll think about me_

_Loving ties unwind  
__Lost time behind  
__Loving ties unwind  
__Lost time behind_

It was two months after the whole ordeal. Elizabeth and Jack had started a fruitful relationship, Will had become a hermit. While Jack was a liar, and occasionally selfish and greedy, Elizabeth came to live with it. He never once assumed he was better than other men, better than Elizabeth herself. He would bring Elizabeth along with him whenever he set sail for some distant island and the two of them would stand at the prow, talking about the sea and her many wonders. Occasionally Elizabeth would look back on her time with Will, she would try to find the snag in the otherwise smooth fabric of their relationship, try to find the cause of all the ordeals in the latter part. She never forgot Will, and Will never forgot her, as much as they may have liked.


	2. One Last Kiss

**One Last Kiss  
**-by F and F

Disclaimer: Don't own POTC or anything involved in it other than a copy of the DVD. Don't own Papa Roach or their lyrics other than a copy of their CD.

Author's Note: Okay, so the new CD is here. I like this story. I was torn between two songs but decided on this one. Enjoy! The song is called "Forever" by Papa Roach.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_In the brightest hour  
__Of my darkest day  
__I realized what is wrong with me  
__Can't get over you  
__Can't get through to you  
__It's been a helter-skelter romance from the start  
__Take these memories  
__That are haunting me  
__Of a paper man cut into shreds  
__By his own pair of scissors  
__He'll never forgive her  
__He'll never forgive her_

Will sighed. She was with him. Him. Of all people, him. He sighed again and walked away from the docks and the ship posted there, away from the people on the ship. He brought this upon himself, he knew. He had called it off. Somewhere in the back of Will's mind, however, there was a part of him blaming her. He kept telling himself that it was her fault. This was a dark day indeed, from returning to Port Royale and being glared at, being gossiped about, and now, seeing this. Will hung his head. After all he had been through today; this was probably the best thing. At least she was happy, that was the least he could hope for. He knew that he still had feelings for her, and he knew that he had thought she still had feelings for him. A dangerous mix of anger and sadness fought within him. Will settled upon anger, as the little voice inside him told him that it was her fault and that she didn't deserve to be forgiven. Will brought this upon himself, his mind told him. She had provoked it, his heart told him. _I'll never forgive her_, he thought.

_Because days come and go  
__But my feelings for you are forever  
__Because days come and go  
__But my feelings for you are forever_

Will sat in his chair with a bottle full of rum forgotten in his hand as he looked upon the wreckage he had wrought upon his and Elizabeth's home those many months ago. He sighed. He had been sighing a lot lately. He still loved her, he knew.

_Sitting by a fire  
__On a lonely night  
__Hanging over from another good time  
__With another girl  
__Little dirty girl  
__You should listen to this story of a life  
__You're my heroine  
__In this moment I'm lonely  
__Fulfilling my darkest dreams  
__All these drugs, all these women  
__I'm never forgiven  
__This broken heart of mine_

Jack stared into the fire with a bottle of rum in his hand. He took a swig as the figure beside him stirred. "What are you doing?" Giselle asked. "Not very much. Thinking. Go back to sleep," was his reply as he took a swig from the bottle. Giselle made a non-committal noise and sank back onto the sand. Jack stared at the fire still, absorbed in thought. He had no idea how to tell Elizabeth. She would never forgive him. She would break his heart. He had never felt the way he felt around Elizabeth before, but his pirate's ways always got the better of him. He couldn't stay committed, but he knew he should try. He should tell Elizabeth. Ask her to forgive him. Ask her to understand. _She'll never accept that, _Jack thought. He lifted the bottle to his lips but put it down before drinking any. He knew there was no way to avoid this.

"WHAT!" Elizabeth screamed. "You did WHAT?" Jack looked at his feet. Elizabeth released a half-sob. "Please, Elizabeth. Just understand. I'm a pirate, I can't help it!" Jack appealed, but Elizabeth turned away. She wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand and turned to face him again. "Jack…I love you. Why don't you love me?" The tears began to stream down her face. Jack stepped towards her and gently grasped her shoulders. "Elizabeth, just give me another chance, let me redeem myself. I swear, love, it won't happen again." Elizabeth looked at him for a moment with hope glimmering in her eyes before stepping past him and out the door, onto the deck of the ship. When Jack exited the Captain's quarters, he found Elizabeth standing at the prow with a slight wind tugging at her hair. Jack walked up behind her and slipped his arms around her waist. He nuzzled in her hair, inhaling deeply her sweet scent, before whispering in her ear, "Forgive me?" She didn't answer but turned towards him and kissed him on the lips. When she pulled away, Jack smiled. "That's a fine answer."

_Because days come and go  
__But my feelings for you are forever  
__Because days come and go  
__But my feelings for you are forever  
__One last kiss  
__Before I go  
__Dry your tears  
__It is time to let you go_

Will walked up the gangway onto the Black Pearl. He needed to see Elizabeth one last time before he pushed her from his life, from his mind. He stepped across the deck, made his way down the stairs and knocked on the door there. Elizabeth answered. Will was slightly taken aback by her appearance. Her eyes were red from crying and tearstains ran down both her cheeks. "Elizabeth, I…" Will trailed off. Elizabeth simply looked at him and she looked like she was ready to cry again. Will cleared his throat. This was going to be harder than he thought, he realized. "Elizabeth, I just wanted to see you one last time," he managed, throwing the speech he had rehearsed away. "One last time before what?" she asked, tears filling her eyes. "I can't…Elizabeth…I'm sorry. About everything. About how it was for us, but I can't go on thinking about you. I need to move on with my life and I know that if I stay here, the memories…Elizabeth, please understand." Elizabeth sobbed as the tears spilled down her face. "If…that's the…way it must…be…" she said between sobs. Will shifted his feet. He couldn't stay angry at her, not when she was like this. He gently wiped the tears away with his right hand and he kissed her then. He pulled away with his hand still on her face. "It is time to let you go, Elizabeth. I won't be seeing you." Will abruptly turned on his heel and marched back up the stairs and away without a second glance.

_Because days come and go  
__But my feelings for you are forever  
__Because days come and go  
__But my feelings for you are forever_

Elizabeth was torn between running after Will and staying in the room. She thought she didn't love him, couldn't love him after what they had been through. But that didn't explain the feeling she had when she opened the door to see his face. She had the same feeling for Jack every time he kissed her. _Oh Will, would that our lives could have been different. If only no one had to get hurt. If only I could take you back and stay with Jack. I love, you Will. _She longed to run after him just to tell him that, but her heart held her back, for she loved Jack as well.

_One last kiss  
__Before I go  
__Dry your tears  
__It is time to let you go_

Jack stood in front of Elizabeth, holding her at arm's length as she shook with sobs. "I'm sorry, love," was all he could say. Elizabeth looked up, her eyes hard with anger and she flung his hands off her shoulders. "Don't call me that," she spat. "It seems inappropriate due to the situation." Her face was a mixture of emotions, until her shoulders slumped and she hung her head in defeat. "Jack, I thought…I thought we could have…but you…" her voice broke as another sob racked her body. Jack enfolded her in his arms. "It just wasn't meant to be. Elizabeth, this hurts me too but I realize that I can't be with you." Elizabeth sobbed again and Jack put his hand under her chin and gently lifted it up so she was facing him. Her eyes were red and tears were still sliding down her cheeks. "I'm sorry," was all he could say. Elizabeth tried to look down again, but Jack held her face firm and wouldn't let her. He gently kissed her lips and released her. "Goodbye," he said and walked away down the street, leaving Elizabeth crying and alone.

_One last kiss_


End file.
